Unexpected
by DoroTastesLikeDinosaur
Summary: Rufus knew that he was going to get a beating. It was coming, and, well, what else was he to do at Cheryl's beating fist? Brace himself and hope for the best. Hopefully the swaying roses would keep him some time away from his Cheryl's hard fists.One-shot


_**Title; **__Unexpected_

_**Summary; **__Rufus knew that he was going to get a beating. It was coming, and, well, what else was he to do at Cheryl's beating fist? Brace himself and hope for the best. Hopefully the swaying roses would keep him some time away from his Cheryl's hard fists._

_**Rate; **__K-T. Just plain fluffyness. 8D_

_**A/N;**__ WHOOO ANOTHER RUFUS/CHERYL FANFIC. And I'm going to write another one soon, too. owo I honestly love these two now. I can just imagine Rufus getting a little squeamish from Cheryl. :'D I got the inspiration for this fic in the shower (like almost all of my fanfics came to me from in the shower, it's true) and BAM, here it isssss. 8D Expect another fanfic of these two to come up soon. I really wonder what will happen after everything that's happening in the manga between Cheryl and Rufus. ;_; Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.=w=_

"Ruf-kun~!"

His name was called out from afar, echoing in his mind as he stared absentmindedly at the slowly swaying roses dancing in front of him outside the Rainsworth garden.

It was a sunny day, warm and perfect for a quiet stroll if he felt like doing one, but never really had the urge to, and just continued staring at the roses, thinking and yet not thinking.

"Ruuuuufffffff-kuuuunnnnnnnnnn~!"

The call of his name was growing louder, and he felt tempted to tear his gaze away from the lovely dark-red roses, swaying in the air as they were, but he forced the temptation away, knowing full well what was to happen if he were to finally draw his attention to the voice calling out his name.

"Ruf-kunnnn!"

A sudden small pain snapped at the back of his head and he suddenly learched a little forward, surprise flickering on his face. Rufus looked to his right and saw Cheryl's stern face staring at him from her perch on her wheelchair.

"Finally!" she huffed, sitting back on her wheelchair. "I thought you'd never get out of that zoned look on your face!"

Oh. Rufus had lost the battle alright. The moment his zoned out stage went away, he knew he had lost. Well, Rufus was expecting something like this to happen soon. He had predicted the whole thing. After the whole stupid quarrel he had gone through with Cheryl's granddaughter, Sharon, he knew that Sharon would be deteremined not to tell her grandmother what had happened. Sharon did not want to tell her grandmother for the hope that Cheryl wouldn't go to me and beat me senselessly to make it look like Sharon relied on others to take a snap at Rufus. But he knew that Sharon was going to crack under the pressure that her grandmother had indeed given her from Sharon's upset expressions she most likely had worn on her face after the whole thing. Sharon had told Cheryl after a few days, and here they were, Cheryl ready to give Rufus his beating.

Rufus stared back, opening his mouth to say exactly why Cheryl was here but was suddenly interrupted.

"Ruf-kun, I know you know why I am here and I would just like to tell you that you do not need to say anything about this whole thing. I know what had happened and I am very angry with you." Cheryl looked calm, talking in a stern voice and sitting straight, that pose that Rufus needed to be weary of. She was getting ready to beat Rufus up senselessly, he himself knew. He slowly braced himself for the soon to be expected painful blow.

"I can't believe that you had did what you did and I know very much well as you know that you need some sort of punishment for this, Ruf-kun." She raised her hand up in the air, still sitting with that calm demeanour and sitting very straight. Rufus looked at the hand, smugly, Oh yes, the blow was coming, alright.

"Now, Ruf-kun, you better take in this punishment!" Cheryl flew her hand towards Rufus' face, Rufus flinching only slightly and drew his eyes almost to a close. But no pain came. Only a repeated soft wind.

Rufus drew his eyes a little wider, and saw his fan in Cheryl's hand, waving in front of his face playfully.

Rufus grew confused. What was this?

A soft fluttery laugh came from Cheryl as she drew away the fan and smiled at Rufus. "Oh, Ruf-kun, I got you there!" She handed back the fan to him.

"You would have never dropped your fan anywhere, Ruf-kun, so I know that something was not quite right." Cheryl said, as she folded her hands together and Rufus clenched the fan closed. "If it's about Sharon-chan, then it's alright, Ruf-kun. I know how you are and even though I am a little angry at you for you having done that to my granddaughter, she is still a young girl, even if she isn't one. She still needs to learn."

This woman. This women never failed to surprise Rufus in all his days. She was so unpredictable to Rufus sometimes, that it blew him away. Cheryl knew so much about Rufus that even he himself had never noticed. This woman knew so much about him. He was frightened of that fact.

But he loved it. He loved the fact that someone like her knew everything about him, knew how he was and how he acts.

He loved her and that was all he could think of at that moment.

"Don't get so down, Ruf-kun! You yourself must learn sometimes." And at that, she smiled more broadly at him. "So, please be more happy, alright?"

Rufus gazed at Cheryl, at her broading smile and folded hands. Yes, she was old and Rufus himself had barely aged but that never really mattered to him. It never did.

Rufus smiled faintly, and breathed out the words, "Thank you."


End file.
